Upgrade plants
If you are looking for the Power Ups and Bonuses in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, see Upgrades. are upgraded versions of some plants, and the upgrades that must be bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. To activate an upgrade, it must be planted on its weaker variant. They have a cost of one charge that varies from $3,000 to $20,000. Plants There are a total of eight upgrade plants. Gatling Pea The Gatling Pea shoots four peas per round of fire. It costs $5,000. It has a very slow recharge. It costs 250 sun. Twin Sunflower The Twin Sunflower provides two units of sun every time it emits yellow rays. It costs $5,000. It has a very slow recharge. It costs 150 sun. Gloom-shroom The Gloom-shroom shoots four bursts of Area of Effect fumes into all adjacent spaces per round of fire. It costs $7,500. It has a very slow recharge. It also costs 150 sun. If you use it in a daytime level, a Coffee Bean is needed for activating it. It will cost you 300 sun in total. Cattail The Cattail shoots two Spikes per round of fire that automatically home in on a target and can cover the entire lawn. They can also shoot down Balloon Zombies. It costs $10,000. It costs 225 sun. Winter Melon The Winter Melon lobs frozen Melons that deal heavy immediate damage to its intended target, some damage to nearby zombies, and a slowdown effect to all zombies hit. It costs $10,000. It has a very slow recharge and costs 200 sun. Gold Magnet The Gold Magnet periodically collects Silver Coins, Gold Coins, and Diamonds for the homeowner. It costs $3,000. It has a very slow recharge. It costs 50 sun. Note that if you plant it on a sleeping Magnet-shroom, it will wake up again, without using a Coffee Bean. Spikerock The Spikerock spikes zombies at a rate of two damage per round of fire. It can sustain nine Gargantuar blows or tire pops. Its spikes are indicators of its remaining health, as it loses one big spike every three Gargantuar blows or tire pops. It costs $7,500. It has a very slow recharge. It costs 125 sun. Cob Cannon The Cob Cannon is a reusable Cherry Bomb with a recharge rate of 36 seconds. Clicking or tapping the Cob Cannon will allow the player to select where to fire the Corn Cob. The Cob Cannon's Corn Cob can remove ladders and is an instant kill. It costs $20,000. It has a very slow recharge. It costs 500 sun. Gallery Gatling Pea2.png Twin Sunflower1.png Gloom-shroom2.png Cattail2.png Winter Melon1.png Gold Magnet2.png Spikerock1.png Cob Cannon2.png Trivia *The Imitater cannot imitate an upgrade plant for obvious reasons, excluding hacking. **The player may not have the Upgrade Plants at the time of purchase. ***However, the player can upgrade an Imitater version of a plant, it just will not be black and white. ****He or she can use Hex Editor to make Imitater versions of them. *In Survival: Endless, every upgrade you plant will increase by 50 sun, for each on the lawn. *All Upgrade Plants have a very slow recharge. *When a Pumpkin is placed on a Cattail, when the player removes the Cattail, it will downgrade into a Lily Pad without destroying the Pumpkin. *In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the Twin Sunflower, Spikerock, and Winter Melon all appear as independent plants. *It is possible that in Plants vs. Zombies 2, the Cattail was replaced by the Homing Thistle. See also *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies What's the best upgrade? Gatling Pea Twin Sunflower Gloom-shroom Cattail Spikerock Winter melon Cob Cannon Gold Magnet Category:Upgrades Category:Plants Category:Shop Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Very Slow Recharge Plants